


Chills

by TrueAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Poor Liam, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is kidnapped and his Alpha comes to his rescue, only to put them both in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I threw together today when I should have been doing homework.

“Liam. LIAM! Open your eyes, stay with me” Scott shouted as he cradled his beta in his arms.

“So. Sleepy. ” 

“I know. Just hold on, the pack should be here soon.”

“Tha- tha- thanks for be- being my alpha-a, Scott.” Liam whispered before closing his eyes.   
_____________________________  
Four hours earlier . . . 

Scott had been on his way home from Kira’s house when he heard Liam’s howl. As soon as he heard the beta’s cry he had immediately turned his bike around and   
headed towards the warehouse district, where it seemed like the noise had come from. Scott was worried, Liam had only ever been able to howl one other time; and that   
was while he was in the well. Whatever trouble Liam had found himself in must be serious, he thought, as he sped down the empty streets. 

When he arrived at the deserted warehouse Scott could smell two things: his beta and gunpowder. After a quick once-around the building to assess the situation Scott confirmed that the building was now empty, except for Liam. For once deciding that caution was the way to go he slipped through a side door and quietly slinked along the wall of the warehouse. 

“Liam” he whispered “are you in here?” when his beta didn’t respond he turned the flashlight on his phone on and looked for a light switch. 

With a loud ‘click’ the lights of the warehouse flickered on, revealing a scene that confirmed Scott’s worst fears. A chair sat in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by chains, a bullet casing, and blood. A quick sniff of the blood was all Scott needed to confirm that it was indeed his beta’s, and the rage that shook his body surprised him. “Liam! What did they do to you?” Scott shouted, and this time he thought he heard a ‘thump’ in response. Following the trail of blood through the warehouse Scott found a large metal door that was clearly where Liam had been deposited. 

Throwing caution to the wind and only wanting to see his beta, Scott threw open the door and looked into the room. It was small, cold, and empty except for Liam’s limp form in the back corner.   
“Buddy, what did they do to you?” Scott asked quietly while he walked into the room.   
“NO!” Liam yelled, but it was too late. Scott, who had been too preoccupied with getting to Liam, had allowed the metal door to slam shut behind him. Being much more worried about his friend than them being stuck in a room, Scott just told Liam it was okay and that he would find a way out, AFTER he’d taken care of Liam.

“But Scott” Liam looked up at his alpha with his big blue eyes “we’re trapped in here.” 

“Shh, that’s okay. Listen to me, what did they do to you?” and as he spoke Scott began to untie Liam’s hands and feet.

“They picked me up at the lacrosse field; I wanted to get some extra practice in so I stayed late. They said they were friends of Mr. Argent and that they knew all about me being a werewolf, and they said that the pack was in danger and I needed to go with them to help. I feel really stupid about it now but at the time, I trusted them. Are you mad at me?” Liam asked, again with those big puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course not, Liam. I’m mad at them. Did they shoot you? Why are you soaking wet?”

“When I got in their truck I felt a pinch on my neck and I guess they drugged me, because the next thing I knew I woke up in the chair out there” pointing to the warehouse through the door “As soon as I woke up I howled for you, and then they shot me in the foot.” 

“So that’s where all this blood is coming from. Is your foot okay? Did it heal already?” Scott asked worriedly. 

“I think its fine; the bullet went straight through my foot so it should heal pretty fast.”

“Good. So what’s with the water?” 

“Right before they threw me in here one of the younger guys said he felt bad for me and that this would speed things up a little bit. As he said that he poured a bucket of water on me and then they left me in here. I dunno why.”

“Oh no. No. No . No.” Scott jumped up and ran over to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling with all of his supernatural strength. 

“Scott? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t panic. I might be wrong. But I think this might be a walk-in freezer. We’ve got a little one like this at the veterinary office for the medicines, and if it is a freezer we’ve got to get you out before it starts getting cold in here.” Scott continued to tug at the handle, pulling until the metal snapped off of the door. “Dang it.”

“Oh god. Scott, if it’s a freezer we could freeze to death! I’m soaking wet! I’ll be an ice cube in minutes! This is bad. Scott. This is really, really bad”

“I know Liam. Calm down. You need to keep your heartbeat steady. We don’t need you wolfing out and trying to kill me in here.” 

“Right. Calm. I can do that.” Liam sat down in the corner and began to chant something under his breath.

“Are you praying?” Scott asked “not that there’s anything wrong with that I just didn’t know you were religious.”

“No. I’m not. I mean I’m not praying. I’m using the mantra Stiles taught me to control myself. ‘Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth.’ It helps me, a lot.” 

“When did Stiles have the time to teach you that?” Scott couldn’t help to smile about how awesome his best friend could be sometimes. 

“On the way to Mexico. You know, on the way down for our little mini-vacation last week?” 

“Funny. Do you have cell-service because I don’t.”

“Nope. No service. It’s official, we are going to die.” 

“Don’t joke about that Liam. I am NOT going to let you die in here.” 

“How are you going to stop it? Keep me warm with your body heat?” Liam smirked. 

“If I have to, yes, I will.”

Liam knew that Scott meant it, and hoped it didn’t actually come down to that. Pack bonding was nice and all, but the thought of Scott all up in Liam’s space made him nervous, and he wasn’t sure exactly why. 

“Hopefully Derek or Malia heard your howl too; if they did then they should be here soon”

“I hope so.”   
_____________________________  
After the first hour . . . 

Scott had been in the freezer with Liam for about twenty minutes before the humming started. Neither boy talked about it but they both knew that the freezer had kicked on. At first they had paced around the room in hopes of keeping their body temperatures up, but after they started getting thirsty they decided that huddling would probably be smarter. 

Liam sat down in the corner facing Scott’s chest and Scott wrapped his arms around his torso. Liam felt hungry, and although he didn’t mention it to Scott he knew it was a bad sign. 

“Do you think I should take my shirt off, Scott?” 

“I don’t think so. Your skin is just as wet as your shirt and the extra layer is probably good for keeping your heat in.” 

“Okay. I’m starting to shiver though.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Scott began to rub his hands against Liam’s arms, hoping to warm him up a bit. “We’ve just got to hope that the pack is coming for us.”   
_____________________________  
Two hours in . . .

It had been almost two hours and Scott was starting to get worried about Liam.   
His shivering had gotten worse and he was starting to look pale. 

“Liam, I want you to put your hands in my armpits. I know it’s gross but you’ve got to stay warm.” 

“It-t’s. . . not . . . gro-ross, it’s toast-t-ty” Liam responded placing both hands in his alpha’s armpits “thank-k you”. 

Scott began to rub circles into Liam’s back, praying silently to himself that Derek or Malia would hurry up and find them already.   
_____________________________  
Three hours in . . . 

Three hours in the freezer and Scott was beginning to seriously shiver himself, he knew that as an alpha his body could handle the cold better than Liam’s but now he was getting a little scared himself.

“Liam, ke-e-ep talking to me, please.” 

The younger boy was definitely pale now, and his lips were definitely looking blue. Liam was also moving much slower, and although he looked alert Scott knew he was starting to get confused.

“S-s-s-cott? Why-y don’t you ta-take me home now-w?” Liam asked.

“I’m sorry bud, the doors locked. We gotta stay here till Stiles comes and saves us.”

“St-t-t-iles? “ Liam was beginning to shiver violently now, and Scott was starting to curse his pack. If they made it out of this alive the very next pack meeting was going to cover ‘how to locate and respond to pack member’s howls’. 

“They’ll be here, I promise you’re gonna be okay” though now Scott was beginning to think that they might not be.   
_____________________________  
Four hours in . . . 

Where was the rest of the pack? It had been four hours and Scott knew Liam didn’t have much time left. His ears and lips were now a dark blue color and Scott could just barely hear his heartbeat, it was so faint. 

Scott loosened his grip on Liam for just a moment to readjust his arms when suddenly the beta stood up. Looking around in a panic Liam tore his shirt off of his body and quickly dropped his pants. He ran into the corner of the freezer and huddled into a small ball.

“Liam. LIAM! Open your eyes, stay with me” Scott shouted as he ran over and cradled his beta in his arms. 

“So. Sleepy.” 

“I know. Just hold on, the pack should be here soon.” Though Scott no longer believed that himself. 

“Tha- tha- thanks for be- being my alpha-a, Scott.” Liam whispered softly before closing his eyes.

Scott couldn’t help it and started crying over his sleeping beta, “I’m so sorry Liam. I should’ve texted Stiles before I came here, I should’ve saved you.” 

Scott picked Liam up in his arms when suddenly the door opened and a blast of warm air entered the room.

“Scott?” was all a stunned Stiles was able to say when he saw a crying Scott holding a near-naked, dead looking Liam in his arms. 

“H-help” mumbled Scott before collapsing to the floor dropping Liam but still managing to break his beta’s fall with his own body even while unconscious.   
_____________________________  
In the hospital . . .

Stiles and Derek rushed the two unconscious boys to the hospital where Mama McCall and Liam’s stepfather were able to secure the boys their own private room. 

Scott had woken up on the car ride to the hospital, but Liam was still out cold. In the hospital room waiting for Liam to wake up Stiles explained that Derek and Malia had heard Liam’s howl but were unable to locate where it had come from. If it had not been for Lydia sensing that Liam and Scott were both about to die then they would have never found them on time. 

Mama McCall eventually had to kick a very repentant pack out of the hospital room, in order for the two wolves to recover. 

A few hours later, Scott, who had been too busy watching his beta’s shallow breaths to sleep, noticed that Liam was starting to wake up. 

“Liam?” he whispered as he grabbed his beta’s hand.

“Scott? Are we dead? What happened?” Liam half-coughed half-asked his alpha. 

“Nope. The pack saved us!” said Scott with his cheesy lop-sided grin. 

“No. You saved me.” And Liam fell asleep squeezing his alpha’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. Please comment and let me know if you liked it/how I can improve. I know I'm not a very good writer but we all have to start somewhere! Thanks for reading!


End file.
